


epilogue to that iron giant au i made

by naryasflame



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boys Kissing, Epilogue, Fluff and Angst, M/M, iron giant au, uhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naryasflame/pseuds/naryasflame
Summary: SPOILERS I GUESS if u havent read the first fic lol





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> haha hi wow this took a bit didnt it
> 
> i said i would tho
> 
> chapter 1 is general stuff and chapter 2 is,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, Well U Kno. Some Kissing And Stuff.

"We should get some sleep," Armin said softly, holding Eren from his spot on the bed.

Eren nodded in agreement, feeling the exhaustion still built up all over his body. As if on cue, he yawned. He blinked in surprise, still very unfamiliar with the feeling of the skin that covered teeth. _Oh god he's cute_, Armin thought to himself with fondness.

Armin smiled and laid his head down against the pillow, guiding Eren down with him. Despite his unfamiliarity with many things, he smiled back and made himself comfortable next to his best friend.

The taller didn't hesitate to get close. He nuzzled against Armin, softly as if still 50-feet tall. Gently he brushed his nose against Armin's cheek.

Armin hummed- with a bit of a flustered noise. He almost instinctively backed away but caught himself. He put his arm further around Eren, getting closer to his friend.

The other arm fit perfectly between Eren's neck and the pillow underneath him. Eren hummed, hesitantly pressing his nose more firm against Armin's cheek.

Armin could sense the hesitation, but knew it was more out of adjustment rather than previous times when he had been nervous of hurting him. "I like feeling you close..." Armin whispered, heating his own face more.

Eren also blushed but seemed more relaxed despite also feeling flustered. He then snuggled into the crook Armin's neck. He nuzzled more before settling with a loving hum.

Armin had let out a small gasp but smiled contently at the feeling. He shut his eyes before boldly intertwining his legs with Eren's. The taller reciprocated with another happy sigh and tangling their legs even more.

That night was the first night they spent together like that. Sleeping next to one another with no size or worries to keep them apart. They both acknowledged this truth as well, cherishing this time together.

\---

Eren had awoken as he had often done as a titan. Early were the morning hours, dawn just barely creeping in. He first noticed the weight around him. It was still all so new, fresh, raw. His feelings. His new- or rather- unfamiliar body. That was going to take time to think about.

But now he gazed at the body next to him. So close, and safe, and like him.

"Hold..." he whispers to himself. It was his way of expressing the overwhelming feeling of Armin by his side. Not just by his side, but so... so close. So close and _right there_ and finally being able to be held as he so desperately wanted. "holding..." he whispers once more as if he still couldn't believe what was happening.

Armin awoke not to the light or other people outside, but to hands on his face. Confused at first, he scrunched his face before opening his eyes.

He was greeted to yellow-green eyes, a welcomed sight though not without surprise.

Before he could speak, Eren whispered, "face..." and nothing else.

It caused Armin to laugh, "Good morning- ah, yeah that's- that's my face," he laughed more as Eren continued to run his hands along Armin's cheeks down to his chin- causing blush to yet again appear.

"Close... seeing close-" Eren explained, or at least attempted to. Of course, Armin understood Eren perfectly.

"Yeah... I understand," he said with a soft smile, placing a hand on Eren's own face. The taller closed his eyes and leaned into the touch gently. Armin wondered if that would ever not cause his heart to leap and guesses it won't.

The intimacy is cut short when they hear a crash downstairs, sounding like a plate (at least to Armin).

Eren made a questioning hum, not unlike the ones he made as a titan.

"It sounded like a plate breaking, maybe we should go downstairs," Armin said with a sigh but not without a sympathetic smile.

Eren gave an affirming hum and nod, followed by Armin- somewhat reluctantly- getting out of bed. Armin reached out and offered his hand to help Eren out of bed. Though much of the exhaustion wore off, walking was still a lot for Eren.

As they slowly made their way downstairs, bickering could be heard from the kitchen.

"Well you said to toss you a plate!" Came the voice of Connie.

"So you THROW it!?" Responded Jean.

"You said to toss it! So I did!"

The two made their way to the living room where Mikasa was sitting as Sasha stood and watched the other boys argue.

"Shut up! Both of you! Just get another one," The brunette said. Saying another apology to Mikasa who simply shrugged it off.

Mikasa was the first to notice Eren and Armin, causing her to stand up and greet them.

"Good morning, did you both sleep well? How is Eren? How are you feeling Eren?" She quickly asked before promptly placing a hand against his head like before.

"Mikasa," was his response. She smiled and nods her head.

Armin also smiled, laughing as well at Mikasa's clear protection over Eren now, "We're fine Mikasa," he turned to Eren, giving a squeeze to his hand, "You can tell her how you're feeling if you want," he offered.

Eren took a second to respond, looking for words to say. "Good... Armin. Armin is here- hold." he explained, adding the last word quickly.

By now the others had acknowledged and listened in on their presence, ready to greet them as well. Which of course, just added to the blush Armin _really _wished wasn't so apparent.

Sasha was heard snickering and if the other boys caught on- they certainly didn't show it. Mikasa only smiled, "That's good. It's good to have a friend's comfort."

It had become apparent that, to Armin's fortune, the others thought of Armin's flustered state as something of the norm for him, even with "just a friend". He had done so in the past even when Eren was a titan.

Of course, he also wanted to kiss Eren even in his titan form as well.

Regardless of the issues of flustering, Sasha had spoken up, "Well we have food ready for you when either of you are ready!"

Armin decided to grab a plate of breakfast himself, scooping a portion from the rather hefty amount of hash browns.

Eren of course followed behind, watching Armin as he served himself breakfast. Suddenly from Eren's own stomach came a low growl.

Shocked, Eren stepped back, grabbing his abdomen in confusion. Armin put a hand on his shoulder to help ease the worry.

"That's your stomach! Don't worry, you're just hungry-" he said. Honestly, he was somewhat surprised as well. He wasn't sure what to expect from Eren's human form. What... they had done... it left a lot of questions. That included if Eren still needed to eat.

"Hun-gry?" Eren asked with his own surprise. Mikasa at this point had already gotten up to make him his own plate of food.

"Here, go sit down with Armin and he'll help you," she said as she served him his breakfast.

They sat down on the couch as Jean and Connie sat on the floor. Mikasa and Sasha made their spot on the dining room table.

Eren stared down at his food curiously. Armin picked up his fork and took a bite as Eren watched. Eren grabbed the fork, awkwardly, and shoveled up his hash browns before biting down on the meal.

Jean and Connie could be heard attempting (and failing) to hold in their laughter. Armin ignored them in favor of encouraging Eren, "That's it, you'll get the dexterity with practice- and I can help too," he said kindly, "Here-"

He guided Eren's fingers to hold the fork in a more optimal way, gently explaining to him how to do it, "...and you don't want to take large bites, don't hurt yourself," he finished.

Eren nodded, smiling before taking another bite of food. He hummed, and after receiving more encouragement from Armin, he nuzzled into his cheek.

"Ah- h- ha, Uh- E-Eren-" Armin stammered, already feeling his face once again heating up too much for his liking.

The others, of course, laughed at Eren's lack of boundaries regarding PDA ("platonic" or otherwise).

"You'll have to teach him boundaries," Sasha laughed more.

Eren's only response to Armin's stammering was to hug him again, still nuzzling.

\---

The rest of the morning was spent talking. Armin had said it wasn't time to ask about the past. Not yet. He wasn't ready, and neither was Eren for that matter and not just because he couldn't remember. After all, they had all thought Eren was dead- and Eren had thought Armin was as well. All in one day, in such little time between. They needed time. They needed time to be together and go through the process of adjusting. As well as just, to simply put it, cherish the time together after so much had happened.

So it was decided. They would focus on adjusting, and focus on Eren learning human ways again. In a way, it wasn't much different to what they had always done- him and Armin. It was an encouraging thought to the both of them.

"You can start by cleaning his clothes," remarked Jean.

Mikasa pointed a glare to him as Connie snickered- causing a small hit to his head by Sasha.

"What? Look at them," complained Connie, "No offense, Eren," he added. Eren tilted his head.

"They're a little worn down but they don't smell," offered Armin in defense.

"Well maybe not to you, you're with him all the time, it's like being immune," Jean argued.

"Do YOU smell anything bad?" Armin replied.

Jean thought for a moment, before Connie remarked, "He means other than you-"

"Man shut the fuck up-" He said with a punch to Connie's arm.

"Regardless," Mikasa starts, ending the argument, "It would be best to wash the clothes as well as mend them... at least the shirt," she says, lifting up Eren's arm as she inspects a hole in the sleeve. "It's better to wash them before sewing it up-"

"I can do it Mikasa, I know how to sew enough to fix a couple holes," Armin says.

"No, I'm doing it," she replies- almost enthusiastically considering her even tone. "You can give him a different shirt to wear."

"What." Armin said.

"Is that ok Eren?" She asked.

"Shirt?- Fixing?" He questioned, followed by her nodding. He smiled and nodded back, agreeing to the idea.

"What." Armin said again.

Sasha called the other boys over to help clean the plates, almost as if she could sense another episode of Armin getting embarrassed.

He blinked, not knowing how to respond as he mumbled incoherent words before whispering into Mikasa's ear.

"I can't do that!"

"What's the issue, I didn't think you'd mind-"

"It's not that! I can't- you know... undress him," he whispered the last part even more.

"You've seen him bare all the time-"

"That's-! That's different!"

"Would you rather someone else do it? I don't think Eren would like it either," she argued.

Armin leaned away from her, groaning in defeat. He knew blush was already beginning to dust his cheeks. He was often much too embarrassed about that trait, often making it worse.

"Come on Eren, I'll help you change and get a new shirt," he offered his hand which Eren grabbed. Eren tilted his head, humming curiously.

Armin gave him a smile, "it's ok, I just wasn't sure if I could do it-" he started as he lead Eren back to his room.  
Mikasa interrupts him, grabbing his shoulders from behind and stopping him in place.

"You're gonna have to get used to it, he'll need a bath soon-"

"NOT LISTENING!" Armin yelled, pushing both of them away from Mikasa and up towards his room.

Mikasa sometimes had a very unamusing sense of humor.

Leading Eren back to his now shared room, he shut the door with a very evident blush. Eren tilted his head again.

"You don't- mmm..." He began as he tried to find the right words. He huffed, almost similar to his snorts in his larger form. Armin's situation was not helped by that.

"Don't have to!" Eren said, reassuringly. Armin could only groan, casting his gaze elsewhere before looking back at Eren.

"It's- it's not that, Eren..." Armin said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I..." he groaned again, throwing his head back in frustration. He really didn't need to be this embarrassed- he loved Eren, and Eren loved him too.

"I just," he began again, looking back at Eren. The taller listened intently. "I'm a little embarrassed," he whispered as if someone might hear despite being alone with Eren in his room.

"It bad?" Eren asked.

"No! No it's not-" Armin said, caressing Eren's shoulder as he spoke, "It's just- you're very... um- you're nice." He cringed at his own explanation.

"You're nice!" Eren replied, smiling. Armin smiled too despite his flustering.

"Thank you..." Armin said. Eren hummed before tugging at his collar, trying to pull the shirt down.

"Here-" Armin replied, removing Eren's hands and positioning them up above his head. "You have to take it off above your head," he explained.

Once actually helping Eren, it wasn't nearly as embarrassing as he thought. It felt natural, and he was honestly happy to help Eren.

He grabbed the shirt on either side, pulling it up and above Eren's head. "There we go-" he said, folding the shirt. He smiled, finding comfort in the fact Eren's shirt was a symbol of sorts, proof of the reality that he was here with him and human. He hugged it close and looked back at Eren.

It was then that the embarrassment came rushing back.

Eren was a lot less muscular than he was as a titan. He was lean- but it was certainly all still recognizable as Eren. No longer did he have visible veins, but his complexion was the same- a darker tanned skin compared to Armin.

"Different...?" Eren asked.

Armin let out a held breath, "I- a little..." he said. He placed the shirt on the dresser behind Eren before placing his hand gently on his shoulder, "but still you," he smiled.

Eren breathed out a relieved sigh. He was clearly nervous. Though he knew Armin wouldn't ever think poorly of him, the anxiety still lived on and made him worry.

Armin gave him a kiss on the cheek, short and sweet. "You're... wonderful, Eren," he reassured him.

Eren had then moved forward, pressing his lips on Armin's own. The smaller practically squeaked, much to his own embarrassment. He'd attempt to toss his embarrassment aside in favor of kissing Eren.

With timid hands, Armin held onto Eren's shoulder as he kissed back. He moved his hands down Eren's arms, caressing bare skin. Eren had then moved his lips against Armin's; recalling the first times they kissed.

Armin's want to just be there with Eren quickly took over. He placed a hand behind Eren's neck, pulling him close, as the other was against Eren's bare waist. Eren responded with a small moan- making Armin feel like his face was overheating.

Eren grabbed onto the fabric of Armin's shirt as their lips moved against one another.

Armin pulled back, gazing into Eren's eyes. "I..." he began, letting out a breath of laughter, "I really want to kiss you more- but Mikasa is expecting us back downstairs."

Eren smiled, nodding. "I love you."

Armin wondered how he would ever manage to get his heart not to jump when Eren said that. "I love you too," he replied with a loving smile to match it. He ran a hand down along Eren's chest, slowly with a gentle caress- as if it were a dream. He watched as Eren sighed at the touch, closing his eyes.

He then pressed another kiss to Eren's cheek before searching through the dresser behind him. "Hm..." he looked through his clothes to find something big enough for Eren. "You're... a bit taller than me still," he laughed. At this time Eren had turned to watch Armin. "I should have something..." he insisted. Most of his shirts were, admittedly, simple button-ups, sweaters, and t-shirts. Despite wearing loose clothing, it seemed like a lot were on the shorter side for someone like Eren.

"Oh! I know- excuse me Eren-" the taller moved back a couple of inches as Armin opened the drawer behind him. He pulled out his pajama top- another button-up styled shirt but a lot bigger with a blue and white striped pattern. "You'll be really comfortable in this too, since it's meant to sleep in," he grinned.

Eren smiled, lifting his arms up. Armin laughed, fitting the shirt on Eren's arms and down along the rest of his torso. They walked back downstairs holding hands.

\---

It was decided that they'd go shopping for more clothes for Eren at a later date. Though the soldiers were most certainly gone by now, they still thought it'd be best to wait a couple more days before going around shopping for their new resident.

Sasha and the other two boys said their goodbyes for the day. The brunette told them she would come back tomorrow morning, to which Mikasa agreed with. Connie and Jean also said they'd come back tomorrow as well, maybe around dinner.

It was nice, in a way. Armin suddenly found himself living in a house now with three times the amount of people coming and going. He never would have considered it an ideal thing to have, what with him being more of an introvert, but it was nice. Most of the time.

Mikasa was already working on sewing up Eren's shirt on the living room couch. Armin and Eren sat on the floor, a book sat opened between the two of them.

Eren had repositioned himself so he was laying on his stomach, arms crossed under his chin. Just like when he was a Titan. It filled Armin with joy and soon found himself in the same position.

"On... the way... w-was a... was a... bridge..." Eren read out slowly. Armin followed along, proudly listening. "...over a... c- mmm... over a ca-sa... hm-" he struggled.

"Cascading," Armin offered. "over a cascading stream."

"Ca-sca-ding stream."

"Exactly!" Armin beamed.

Eren smiled. Teaching Eren to read came easily. It was likely the knowledge of literacy was still somewhere in his memories like many things he knew without Armin teaching him. Still, Armin had spent months teaching Eren to read as a titan, and he would spend time with him on the subject even now too. And he was proud of every moment. He loved teaching Eren things, always had.

"Under the b-bridge. lived... a great... ugly.... troll," Eren smiled suddenly and stopped reading the story, looking at Armin. He held out his hand and said, "toll."

Armin knew that to be a reference to the previous time Eren had pretended to be a troll under his archway of trees back at Sasha's scrapyard. He started to laugh, playfully pushing Eren's hands away.

"Nooo- you're not a troll!" he laughed.

"Toll!" Eren insisted, holding out his hand rather aggressively (but not without playfulness). "Give me- the toll!"  
"NOOO-" Armin was in a complete fit of laughter now as he went back and forth with him trying to push away Eren's insistent hands and words.

Mikasa could only smile fondly. Though his memory was lost, Eren was most certainly the same age as Armin, if not a small bit older. Yet there they were, two young adults, playing and reading a children's fairytale book.

"You're too nice to be a troll, remember?" Armin laughed, holding his hand over Eren's outstretched palm.

Eren huffed out air, "Maybe-" he admitted.

Armin got closer, whispering, "And too handsome," he blushed but not without a small smirk.

"What's handsome?"

"It's another word that means you look really nice-" Armin continued to whisper.

Eren blushed faintly, "Oh..." Armin laughed softly before Eren continued, "You're hand-some."

"Ah- haha... thank you-" Armin giggled, now also growing red in the face.

With the close proximity, Eren decided then was a good time to place a quick kiss on Armin's nose.

"Eren-!"

"And cute!" Eren said proudly.

Armin was now undeniably an intense shade of pink. Stammering, he looked over at Mikasa, who was still focused on the sewing. He breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Well you won't have any problem helping him with a bath I can see."

"WH-!"

\---

The rest of the day, after composing himself from embarrassment, was spent teaching Eren more. Mostly fairytales and children's books- other, more special books, were reserved when it would be just the two of them much like it was before.

Night came, and Armin lead Eren to their now-shared room. He caught Mikasa's gaze in the hallway and told Eren to wait a moment by the bed.

Armin was already blushing, knowing what the conversation was going to be about, but he knew it was something he had to come out about eventually.

"You know I don't mind, Armin."

"Of course I do... I just. I don't know, I was worried."

"You shouldn't, I've known you care very deeply for him, this isn't much different to me."

"I- well it's more... I don't know. I worry of people not understanding."

"All that matters to me is that you care for each other. You love him, don't you?"

"I... I do... and-" Armin looked away, hugging his arms against his chest, "he loves me."

"I had an idea the first time he nuzzled you downstairs," she smiled.

Armin laughed before saying, "Uh... I'd rather the others not know. Not yet-"

"Of course, now hurry up and get to bed," she told him, gently rubbing his shoulder in support before she steps back.

"Thanks Mikasa..." Armin smiled, turning to his room and shutting the door behind him before a relieved sigh escaped him.

He made his way to Eren's side, sitting on the bed.

"Eren..." he began, the seriousness of his tone caused worry in Eren.

The taller tilted his head, "What... wrong?"

"Nothings wrong..." Armin gently holds Eren's hands in his. "Mikasa- she- well, she knows that we're- uh..."

"Love?" Eren tried.

"Yes! But not just... well not just any kind but... um... our love?" he attempted to explain.

"She knowing- not good?"

"Well... I wasn't ready to tell her... but I don't- I don't want you to think I'm ashamed of being with you-" he squeezed Eren's hands tighter, looking right at him with sincerity.

Eren shook his head, "I know! I know not a-ashamed," Eren presses his forehead against Armin's before moving back to speak, "Not... ready?"

Armin nodded, "Yeah... not yet... it's hard to explain..." he looks at Eren, "I... I know they won't care but- I'm still afraid... I'm sure they'd realize I didn't- uh..." he blushed again, looking away briefly before composing himself, "-that I didn't just now f-fall in love with you..." now Eren was blushing, though it was mostly unnoticed by Armin. "I obviously don't care- I love you and have always loved you... but I don't want them to think poorly of it..." he kissed Eren quickly on his forehead, "Of course I want them to know... just not yet..."

Eren seemed to almost be enthusiastic by the way he smiled, "Not kiss much outside- because- because they... they are all see. Also not ready," he pointed to himself as he explained.

Armin's heart melted with fondness, "I- oh god how are you so understanding-" he laughed and hugged Eren tightly. He leaned back, "We just have to be more careful around them, until we're ready. So as much as I want to... we should keep k-kissing and snuggling to ourselves," he explained, "Well, in front of Mikasa is fine I suppose, she already knows now-"

Eren blushed, "Kiss next to Mikasa? No!"

"No not that kind-!" Armin flustered as well, "I- I meant like- like when you... when you kissed my nose..."

Eren blinked, realizing the misinterpretation. "Ohh- that's. O-K" He nodded. "Other- other kisses- hold-ses; that's just here."

"Good," Armin smiled.

\---

Armin woke up in the comforting warmth of Eren's arms. Despite being human now... his body was still different. Eren always felt warmer than a typical human, and his eyes were still dark.

It didn't bother him though. He watched the steady breathing of Eren's sleeping. His best friend. His... well, he didn't really know what to call it. "boyfriend" seemed too small of a word, though it made him blush all the same. He supposed he'd be fine with it though, if it helped people understand what they meant to each other.

Silly, ridiculous thoughts came into his head. Thoughts about what they could do when they'd be old enough (or rather, had their relationship established enough- they were both adults albeit still young). Regarding rings and flowers and vows. He didn't dwell on that though, he didn't really think that was all that necessary- no matter what the future held, he just wanted Eren by his side. No official decree was needed for that, they knew they'd be together no matter what, always.

He sleepily snuggled closer, adjusting his arms so they were tighter around Eren. The first thing he wanted to do once things settled down... well that was easy.

They would go on their first adventure- somewhere new like in their books.

New... something neither had ever seen.

There were so, so many choices. And he hoped they'd see them all.

But that night he made a decision, one Eren would happily agree with.

They would see the ocean.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really do not know how to write stuff that doesn't have fluff in it so u get spice content WITH lots of fluff

It was nice that everyone could so easily go back into natural joking and laughing and casual talk- even with events that had happened- and their new addition in the form of a boy who didn't know how to be human.

Almost everyone.

Armin knew it would be hard. It was all still so raw, and he still couldn't bear to think about things that had happened just a couple days ago. At the same time, he couldn't believe that he wasn't in a dream, but sure enough, they made it with more than he could have ever hoped for.

True, the others would have their fair share of struggle after this, but it certainly wasn't on the level of his own.  
Except of course, Eren.

He caught Eren staring out into nothingness a few times. He knew the feeling. Your mind going elsewhere, sometimes to dark or scary places instead of the here and now. It could lead to bad thoughts and feelings.  
He knew it would be hard. He knew Eren knew that too. But it would still hurt to see his dearest friend deal with so much.

It was a weight they carried together.

It was this same weight that caused Eren's change in mood.

They were all in the dining room, with a newly bought table and chairs courtesy of Sasha. Mikasa sat next to her, Connie and Jean sat on one side, and Eren and Armin sat on another.

"He's really good at eating with a damn fork now," remarked Jean. Fortunately, they knew it to be his stunted way of saying a compliment.

"Of course, he's really smart, he just needs a little guidance," Armin replied, smiling at Eren.

Eren then made a remark of his own, "Tell me that- from yours self," he huffed out air.

Sasha chuckled and Connie was seen trying to hold in his own laughter.

"You can't even cut the steak by yourself, don't get cocky."

"You cocky! Bad!" Eren argued back.

"Ok, Eren," Mikasa warned.

"Cut it then-" challenged Jean.

"Please don't-" Armin tried to interrupt, but failed.

Eren growled, grabbing a knife. In his aggression, he didn't properly see his grip and soon felt the searing pain in his fingers from the sharp blade.

"AH-!" He growled, bringing his hand to his chest.

"Eren!" Armin yelled.

"What the fuck!?" Yelled Jean.

Mikasa was already up from her seat as Sasha went to grab a bandage. Connie awkwardly sat next to Jean in a state of shock.

"Oh my god Eren! are you- o...k..." his frantic speech trailed off into one of confusion, watching as steam escaped the cut.

Slowly, the wound healed itself. He watched alongside Eren with a hand on his arm. Eren's breath was rapid and it seemed he was just as confused.

Memories came rushing back.

He looked up at everyone, who only stared at him in shock. He shot up from his seat, causing his chair to fall as he backed away.

"Eren? Eren-!" Armin called to him as the taller ran upstairs like a frightened animal. Without a second thought, he grabbed the bandages from Sasha and chased after him.

Mikasa looked at Jean and simply said, "I am going to kick your fucking ass."

Armin ran into their shared room, throwing the door shut behind him as he rushed to Eren. He was on their bed, curled in a ball against the wall by the bed's corner.

"Eren, please-" before Armin could finish, Eren latched onto him. He grabbed the fabric of Armin's shirt fiercely on either side of his shoulders.

The smaller quickly held onto him, rubbing his back with both his hands. He could feel Eren's tears soak into his shirt- causing his own tears to form.

After Eren had spent the minutes crying softly into Armin as the smaller caressed him in comfort, he leaned back and looked into blue eyes.

"Eren..." Armin whispered. He continued to caress Eren with a hand rubbing against his shoulder, down to his arm, and back up again.

Eren sniffed before speaking, "I- the- the cut..."

"You... healed yourself..." Armin finished.

"Like monster self-" he choked out.

"Eren!" Armin almost shouted. "Eren don't say that! You're not... you know you're not a monster."

"Not monster anymore- I thought not anymore-"

"Why are you saying this?" Armin sounded hurt, gripping Eren's shoulder.

"I- The serum- they changed me."

"Serum-?"

Eren took a deep and shaky breath, trying to compose himself. "I remember... I remember- serum- it. it's sharp. Goes into arm."

Armin was almost speechless, staring with wide eyes, "... A serum? They used an injection to change you?"

Eren's breathing was rapid again, thinking back to memories he didn't want. Armin continued to caress him again, whispering gentle words to bring him back from the panic.

He nodded finally, "Serum... makes Titan," tears fell again, "But now I- I still got- got heal. I heal," he remorsed.

Armin grabbed him again, "Eren-! It's- it's ok. What they did was... it was so- SO awful. But you healing isn't bad, it's never been bad! You're you, and I love every part about you. Your healing power it's..." tears fell freely from him now, but he didn't care. His other hand now was on Eren's face, gently holding it. "It's from something awful... but you can make it good. We can make it good... we've already done so-"

Eren sniffed again, rubbing an eye with his sleeve, "But- monst-"

"NO. Eren." Armin said as he pulled him into a tight embrace. "You have never been a monster and never will be."

Eren cried more into Armin's hold. He didn't know what else to say. The memories hurt, and even now he didn't have all of them. A serum. A serum they gave to him. No matter what form was now- the serum still changed him. He was different.

Armin looked at him, pressing a hand against Eren's face as his thumb rubbed his cheek. "No matter what they did, how they changed you- you're still you. You're still my Eren, aren't you?"

Eren whimpered, nodding his head.

Armin held him with gentle arms now. He knew it would be hard and knew that the memories would always be difficult to deal with. While he had always been confident that Eren could regain his memories... it was still so hard to handle when it happened. Eren had been through so much. So often each piece of the puzzle was like a forgotten wound.

A serum was just another piece. There were still so many questions- and more added once a piece, like the serum, was revealed. The why's and how's regarding this injection they gave to Eren. Still, it made them closer to discovering the mystery. Even if it hurt.

Eren's thoughts of being a monster would take time to completely go away, but Armin knew that. He'd be there to reassure him every time the darkness would try and take him.

"I think we should stay here, I can tell Mikasa and the others you're ok... is- is your hand ok?" he softly asked Eren.

"Yes..." Eren whispered. He let Armin examine it.

Gently, Armin brushed his fingers against Eren's own newly-healed ones. He looked at Eren, before bringing his hand up against his lips as he placed gentle kisses. Softly on each finger he left a small kiss.

Eren's small, shaky breath did not go unnoticed by Armin. He blushed, pulling away from his affections as he composed himself. He stumbled over his words before deciding to leave and tell the others what happened.

By the time he returned, Eren was much calmer thanks to Armin's comfort. Armin opened the door to find Eren sitting normally, back still against the wall on the bed's corner, but no longer curled up in fear.

"Hey..." Armin greeted, sitting in front of Eren. The taller responded with his own 'hello' before Armin asked, "Feeling better?"

Eren nodded, "Yes... thank you..."

"You don't have to thank me... I don't want you to ever think you're a monster," he told him sincerely, placing a hand on Eren's cheek. Eren leaned into the touch, closing his eyes.

After a moment, Eren's eyes slowly opened a tiny bit as he turned his head- placing a kiss on Armin's hand.

"Ah-" Armin flinched back, blush appearing once more.

Eren frowned, "Sorry-"

"No- no I- uh..." Armin stammered, face heating up at a very un-ideal level, "I'm the one who should be sorry-" he groaned, placing his face into his palms, frustrated with himself.

"Don't be sorry- it's ok. You don't. need to kiss," Eren said with struggled speech.

Armin groaned again, causing Eren to tilt his head in confusion and worry. He took a deep breath, "It's not that- I- Nnn... I... want.... to kiss... you..." he mumbled out. He looked back at Eren, all too aware of how flustered he was, "I don't know I- all this talk about... about you feeling like you're a monster and... and, well, I just- I like kissing you and I love you and I want to kiss you more-" he rushed out, hiding in his palms once more.

He felt hands gently pulling his own away from his face. Eren leaned down to look at Armin, making his face awfully close to Armin's. The smaller leaned back, still too flustered to handle Eren that close, propping himself up from falling backward onto the mattress.

"You can kiss..." Eren told him, still confused.

"I... I know but- I- ugh," he pushed himself back up, sitting normally again. "I don't- I don't want to- to do something you wouldn't like..."

_This was impossible to explain,_ Armin thought. Or, so it seemed.

Eren leaned forward suddenly. Softly, he kissed Armin's cheek, causing the smaller to hum. The kiss on the cheek turned into a kiss on his jaw, then one against his neck-

Armin breathed out sharply, quickly. "Eren-" he whispered in a shocked tone.

"I worry to kiss you- I'm think I'm... mons- Mnn..." he groaned, as if it was now his turn to be frustrated with explaining.

"Eren... you-" He took a sharp breath in, pushing forward. He kissed Eren on the lips and kissed him hard, pushing their heads fiercely close with a hand behind Eren's. Eren let out a surprised sound, tightly shutting his eyes along with Armin.

Armin pulled back, looking straight into Eren's eyes. "You're not a monster, you're not bad, and you're not gross or- or anything awful-" he said, caressing Eren's face once more.

Eren pressed his forehead against Armin's, "Thank you..." he whispered.

"It's just the truth," Armin softly said, offering a small smile. Eren smiled back, and Armin knew that to be the perfect time to kiss him.

He placed a hand on Eren's face, with the other trailing back into his dark messy hair. Slowly, he moved his lips against him. Eren followed along, placing his own hands on Armin's legs, holding them gently.

Eren opened his mouth more out of pure impulse, not really thinking about what he was doing. A soft moan escaped Armin, causing himself to fluster again. He stopped himself from backing away, taking only a moment of pause before going further with their kiss. Shyly, carefully, his tongue licked the bottom of Eren's lip. True, he had... _no idea_ what he was doing. But in a rare occurrence, thinking things through was not something he cared about at that moment. Eren let out a breathy, small moan.

His hand drifted from Eren's face, down to his neck as he moved it smoothly over the shoulder and down Eren's back. His other hand's grip in Eren's hair became tighter as Eren reciprocated- opening his mouth more to run his tongue along Armin's lips.

"Hahh-" Armin breathed out, pushing even further then. He leaned into Eren, wanting his closeness. Eren must have understood it to be a good sound, because he soon licked and kissed Armin again. His hands moved up along Armin's thighs, rubbing up until he held him close with his arms around the smaller's waist.

Armin leaned back, looking into Eren's eyes with already shaky breaths. "I told you..." he began, Eren tilted his head, "...you're my Eren."

"Armin..." he almost whimpered. He pressed his forehead against Armin's, nuzzling his nose against the smaller's. Armin giggled, causing Eren to smile. He was so lucky, and Armin felt that as well.

Eren softly kissed Armin's nose, causing the smaller to laugh gently again. He then kissed his cheek, his jaw, his neck. Each place left with a small heat in the wake of Eren's kisses. Armin sighed softly, letting his eyes fall shut the second Eren began kissing him outside his face.

He stopped after the one kiss on Armin's neck, lips still close enough for Armin to feel him when he asks, "I... can kiss? Kiss here?"

"Mhmm..." Armin confirms. He shivers, much too intensely for his own liking, and puts his hands on Eren's shoulders; firmly but gently grabbing them as Eren kisses him.

Eren began his continuation of kisses by placing soft lips on Armin's neck. He could feel Armin breathing, he could feel every sigh coming from Armin, right there against his neck- and he loved it. He opened his mouth further, giving him bigger kisses. Armin lets out another small sound, encouraging Eren. The taller dipped down further, placing more kisses on Armin's collar bone.

"Nn..." Came Armin's moan. Rather impulsively, he grabbed onto his own button-up shirt, undoing the top couple of buttons with an unsteady hand.

Eren could only stare at the glimpse of Armin's chest. The smaller took in what he just did, before he could say anything, he saw as Eren watched the chest move as Armin took in breaths- mesmerized before placing soft and gentle fingers against pale skin- brushing against it.

"Beau-tiful-" Eren whispered, the awe in his face enough to make Armin stammer all over again let alone the fond word he spoke.

"Eren." Came Armin's rather embarrassed response. Still, it was not without fondness.

Eren must have understood it to be good, since he soon trailed his fingers down Armin's chest- stopping only when the button-up shirt met his fingertips.

Armin sighed before a small whimper escaped him. He supposed he couldn't get rid of all his embarrassment, but he'd be one with regret if he stopped now. With shy hands, he gently undid the rest. Eren followed his hands with his own- not really knowing what to do other than go after Armin's touch.

The smaller, of course, did not mind the fingers brushing against his hands as he undid his shirt. Finally, the last button unfastened and he was left with an exposed torso.

Eren quickly placed his hands on him- gently and painfully hesitant. Armin leaned into his touch with subtle movement as he sighed at the contact.

Suddenly, Eren's hand pressed against Armin's chest as if he felt something. His eyes welled up, to which Armin knew his own tears would respond to.

"Heart... _heart-_" Eren explained with such emotion that Armin found his own chest aching from the overflow of feeling. Eren was crying then, though he did not seem to worry about it as Armin had a tendency to do with himself.

The smaller nodded, smiling as one of his own tears rolled down his blushed face. He took a breath before placing his own hand on Eren's chest.

"I... Nn-," he almost groaned, almost too frustrated with trying to form words. He kissed Eren again instead, leaning back only to say, "I love you... so much-"

"I- love you- t-" before Eren could finish, Armin was already kissing him again. With newfound boldness, he lead Eren's hands onto his stomach, after which he put his own arms around Eren's neck.

Eren moaned softly again, pressing his hands firmly against pale skin as he moved up against Armin's stomach and to his chest.

Armin pressed further towards Eren's body as the taller continued to caress him. Their kissing turned into hesitant tongues against lips once more, earning soft sounds and whispers.

Armin placed a timid hand underneath Eren's shirt- feeling his navel. He felt Eren shiver, causing him to let out a shaky breath as he pulled away from their kissing.

"Can I...?" He asked him. Eren nodded slowly as if still focusing on everything else going on.

Armin smiled, catching Eren's own small, shy grin afterward. He took in a breath and grabbed the sides of Eren's shirt. Eren lifted his arms up as he had done before. Swiftly his shirt gently fell to the side of the bed. He shivered once again after he was met with the feeling of Armin's hands on him.

He could only stare into Armin's blue eyes as he looked back at him; coming closer and closer as his hands trailed up along tanned skin. Eyes fell shut as he felt Armin's kiss against his lips. He pulled at Armin's shirt- causing the smaller to whimper before helping him. Still kissing Armin, he could hear before he felt the fabric fall by his side.

Then he was met with skin against his own chest. Both moaned, then Armin shuddered before pulling back once again to look into Eren's eyes. He was met with a half-lid stare; similar to his own.

"You're one to talk," Armin whispered, "you're beautiful."

Eren huffed out air in embarrassment, looking off to the side. Armin laughed softly, pressing a hand against Eren's cheek to catch his gaze again.

He loved everything about Eren. Even now he felt wonderfully warm as Armin kissed him once again and pressed his chest against his. Arms went around Eren's back as he felt Eren wrap his own around him, following his lead. And he supposed he had to lead... considering Eren knew less about this stuff than even someone as... inexperienced as Armin was.

He ran his tongue along Eren's lips once again, ready to try a different sort of kiss with him.

Eren's tongue met his, causing Armin to whimper. "Hah- Eren-"

"Mm..." was Eren's only response before Armin moved forward. His tongue met Eren's in his mouth, running along it as arms became tighter around the other.

Armin fell forward as Eren fell with his back against the bed. He didn't stop kissing him though, pulling away only to capture his lips again and again before pushing his tongue back in.

He spent no time thinking about the rather embarrassing position of being in between Eren's legs. Instead, he focused on the feeling of his bare torso pressed against Eren's. He could feel Eren's rapid breathing, and he absolutely loved the feeling of his tongue against his.

Armin's elbows bent against the bed, laying on either side of Eren's head as fingers roughly tangled into dark hair.  
Eren's hands continued to caress Armin's back. He was so fascinated by the way he felt and thought everything about Armin was nothing short of beautiful. He felt Armin's shoulder blades shift beneath his hands and followed the line his spine made. He was so incredibly thankful to even have the ability to be near him like a human could, let alone kissing him and feeling him the way only one he loved dearly could. He didn't think he could ever get used to touching Armin- regardless of what the touching was.

Armin's mind could think of nothing else but Eren. Even if he tried to think of other things he didn't think his mind would cooperate. His head was spinning, so much emotion and so much warmth between the two of them, it was all so much. And it felt so, so wonderful. Moans and other soft sounds escaped him every time Eren moved his hands against his back or his tongue pushed back into his mouth.

"Eren- _Eren,_" he moaned out, moving away from his mouth. He took in shaky, uneven breaths. Eren whispered his name back to him before Armin decided to place more kisses along his jaw. Almost immediately after he opened his mouth to run his tongue against Eren's jawline, earning a whimper from Eren.

He dipped down to Eren's neck, leaving a cool trail everywhere he licked and kiss. He ignored the rather embarrassing thought of wanting to, maybe, leave a couple of marks on Eren. He was shocked by his own ridiculous thoughts but focused more on the kissing, as well as Eren's sounds. He didn't know how to do, well, any of this- but he certainly wasn't ready to do something like that.

Among, of course, other things-

_shut up shut up shut up_ he chastised himself in his head.

Eren's soft moans and gentle sighs were enough to focus on, let alone how nice it felt to just feel him and kiss him. He really, really loved kissing him. His tongue made its way to Eren's chest. He placed quick, sweet kisses all around it, relishing the feeling of Eren's heavy breathing.

His kisses and licks were interrupted by Eren speaking, "Kiss- I want- to kiss you-" he breathed out.  
Armin smiled and leaned up from his spot on Eren's chest to capture his lips once more, sighing contently. Eren hummed at the contact but pulled away shortly after.

"I mean. Kiss you-" he explained, still gathering breath. "Kiss you- kiss- mm-" he makes a sound as he looks for the right words, "Rest of you-" he whispered.

Armin lets out a shaky breath of his own, surprised by the words but not at all upset. It sounded really, really nice. He nods before responding, "Ok..."

Eren let out the breath he held in anticipation and held Armin's shoulders with gentle hands. They both sat up as Armin closed his eyes, ready to feel Eren's lips against his own chest before quickly opening them back up as he felt Eren turn him around.

He followed along, albeit with a bit of confusion. That confusion turned into bliss the second he realized what Eren meant to do. Excitement sparked in him and soon after he felt warm lips against his back- between his shoulder blades.

Eren continued to kiss Armin along his back. He placed big open-mouthed kisses all over his upper back, earning soft sighs from the smaller.

"Hmm..." came another sound from Armin. With encouragement, Eren let his tongue finally run against Armin's back. Armin shivered, grabbing the blankets under him with balled-up fists.

Eren dipped his head down to lick up more of Armin's back.

"Gh-!" Armin bit his lip, bending his back at the feeling without meaning to. Eren took no issue with it, finding it to be a good way to follow along exactly where Armin's spine was beneath his mouth.

Eren's hands found their way onto either side of Armin's waist. They pressed gently at his sides- something he just now discovered he was sensitive to.

He could hear all the sounds Eren was making even with the taller kissing him from behind. It was going to drive him crazy- in fact it definitely already had.

Armin moaned, turning around to meet Eren's front again. He kissed him on the lips again, opening his mouth and pushing his tongue in. Eren moaned as well, falling right back onto the bed with Armin following him.

They pulled away at the same time, gazing into the other's eyes with nothing but love.

Eren gave a lopsided grin, causing Armin's heart to jump as he smiled back, laughing softly. He gave a small kiss on Eren's nose, earning a small laugh from Eren.

"Kissing you... is good... but-" Eren yawned mid-sentence, "Sleeping coming."

Armin's yawn followed before he nodded, "It's a good thing I love sleeping with you."

Eren hummed as Armin laid down against his chest with a sigh. He felt Eren's arm wrap around his back as his other bent to run gentle fingers through Armin's hair.

He heard the steady rhythm Eren's heartbeat. Familiar and now closer than ever. He knew there was nothing more soothing than it, than Eren. It felt like it was where he belonged, and that he was certain of.

"I love you, Eren" he whispers.

"I love you too, Armin," Eren responds.

He decides they could read about the ocean tomorrow.


End file.
